


what the sea hides

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Uncharted Waters [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dragon!Tobirama, Dragons, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Laughter, Love, Rebuilt Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Soft family feels okay, Team as Family, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, i guess, soft, they all love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: After meeting a dragon once-called Senju Tobirama, Toru's team have a discussion. Well, they laugh at each other. That's definitely a discussion, right?
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character & Original Character & Original Character
Series: Uncharted Waters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875832
Kudos: 20





	what the sea hides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061675) by [SilverUtahraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverUtahraptor/pseuds/SilverUtahraptor). 



> Silver I love you and I loved reading this and, well, you already know I wrote a response about the team because you wrote them so well. I had to have the team afterwards making fun of each other. I had no choice! 
> 
> (Also dragons!! They're so much fun.)

After some time, they leave the dragon—leave _Tobirama_ —behind. The dragon, human?, had cited that he was tired. Which, well, Souma doesn’t really understand considering the dragon had just woken up from a few-decades-long nap, but then again he isn’t a dragon. Or whatever Tobirama is. Can most dragons turn human?

Souma doesn’t actually know. In his defence, he hasn’t ever gone searching for literature or stories of dragons, _(why would Souma have thought to do such a thing? Who went looking for information on myths in their spare time?)_ , and Toru hadn’t shared any legends. Thankfully, Souma can actually ask Toru if he knew any—and Toru probably does, he’d seemed _especially_ delighted when they’d come across the dragon. Tobirama. The dragon that is Tobirama.

“Do most dragons turn human?” Souma asks, now that they’re inside and away from any prying eyes, _(not that any of them really care, this is Uzushio after all)_.

“It’s definitely a skill in some legends,” Toru answers. “Two or three that I barely remember, though at least one of those wasn’t exactly human. I think they had a tail?” He frowns, before waving his hand, and smiling once again, _(it doesn’t look like anything can stop him from smiling and Souma’s so happy to see Toru’s excitement in meeting Tobirama, in meeting a dragon)_. “There’s one I remember fairly well though and in that the dragon turned human.”

“Are there a lot of stories of dragons?” Sora asks, speaking to both Dai and Toru who’ll have more of an idea than Souma. “I don’t remember hearing any around in Konoha.”

Toru wobbles his hand in the air. “Dragons deal with water, for the most part. Uzushio has a number of stories, though I can’t say I remember many. Mizu no Kuni likely has a number of stories, along with other places that are surrounded by water. Farmers might as well?” He glances at Dai, who nods in agreement.

“There are stories of dragons bringing rain,” she agrees. “Though, of course, previously I thought they’d just been stories but…”

“But clearly dragons exist!” Toru says, grinning once again, and he looks so excited that Souma can’t help but laugh. It’s so good to see Toru so excited and happy, _(and, once again, he’s reminded how young Toru is)_. “Which means the stories all came from somewhere. Though you do have to wonder where they all went…”

Before Toru can spiral into his negative thoughts, which Souma can already spot happening, he says, “You’ll just have to ask Tobirama-sama! Perhaps they’re all hiding in other caves in the sea.”

“I’d have said it was impossible before today,” Dai says with a shrug, “but clearly it’s not.”

Sora laughs and reaches out, dragging Toru into a hug that ends up with her playfully tugging on his hair. “With Toru involved, nothing’s impossible.” Neatly, Toru spins away from her and Souma lifts his arm, which Toru fits himself under easily. “Anyway, speaking of dragons, are we going to talk about the whole chakra thing?”

Immediately, Toru begins half-heartedly struggling beneath Souma’s arm. Souma, though, has no plans to let go of his leader, and just leans his weight more heavily on Toru’s shoulders. “We definitely are!” Souma crows. “You were so cute. ‘Thanks’ and with that smile!” Then, in an awful attempt to speak in Tobirama’s voice, he repeats, “‘Your chakra is- is lovely.’”

Toru rolls his eyes as Souma wheezes with laughter. “I hate you,” he says. “You’re the worst.”

“I kind of get where Tobirama-sama was coming from though,” Dai offers, because clearly he has _one_ teammate who actually loves him. “You’re all campfire sparks and sea waves against the shore. Only when you’re at peace, of course, give you a fight and you’re a forest fire and the sea on the war path. Still, I can’t believe it was called _calming_ by Tobirama-sama. A dragon! Tobirama-sama!”

Toru takes it back. His entire team is made up of traitors and he can see Sora laughing so she’s no better at all. Can he swap his team in? He’s certain he can find a new team easily, _(he loves them all though, that much has never been in doubt)_.

“Alright,” Toru says, grinning, because he might as well give back as good as he gets. “If we’re going to talk about that, we’re also going to talk about how Tobirama-sama called all of you well-trained.”

“Dai’s squeak!” Sora shouts, bending over as she laughs, laughing so hard she eventually struggles to breathe. “When you we- were praised by a- a dragon, you-” she falls into laughter again, hiccupping. Wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, she tries to continue, “You fucking _squawked_ when you were praised!”

Unlike Toru, Dai doesn’t make any grand declarations of hate. Instead, she charges at Sora and tackles her to the ground. Souma and Toru both watch, Souma still giggling to himself, and Toru with a fond expression. Eventually, the two stop fighting, no clear winner, but Sora _is_ looking like she’d just been rolling around in the dirt for an hour, so Toru’s assuming Dai got the better of her—this time.

“So,” he says with a clap of his hand, instantly gaining the attention of his team, “who’s up to visit Tobirama-sama tomorrow?”

His team grin and he knows they all be with him tomorrow morning, even if they complain about the early time and having to wake up. They’re his team. Where else would they be if not at his side?


End file.
